You Raise me up
by Kidan Yoshilda
Summary: Can one person really say and do things that could make a big change in another? Read and find out.


You Raise me up.

Story By Kidan Yoshilda

Song Used: You Raise me up By -Haven't decided it because there are way to many people who sings this wonderful song.

Rating: G

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2 nor do I known "You Raise Me Up."

Author Notes:

Before I begin I like to tell you that this is not my first Song Fic, and that this is a Ranma and Kasumi one at that. If you do not like this pairing then you better hit the back button now.

I found that this song would best fit Ranma and Kasumi the best.

This story takes place a year after the Manga.

You Raise Me Up.

On with the story.

_(When I am down and, oh my soul, so weary;  
When troubles come and my heart burdened be.)_

Ranma Saotome made his way home. Home, and he really call some else home his? Did he have the right to? Over the last two years he had cause nothing but trouble. He walked in though the gates of the Tendo training hall.

Deciding not to enter the house, Ranma made his way to the back and sat near the Koi pond.

He sat staring at the fight that lived in the pond. He just sat still thinking about his live with the Tendos, His mother, and his so called friends, who either wants to marry him, or Kill him.

Ranma was so caught up in his own mind that he did not see or did he hear someone walk up to him and sat beside him. She sat with him her knees drawn to her chest just watching him with her gentle smile.

_(Then, I am still and wait here in the silence,  
Until you come and sit awhile with me._)

When Ranma finally looked at her, Ranma wasn't surprised to see Kasumi Tendo, the oldest of the Tendo Sisters was sitting next to him, with her gentle smile that always seems to be with her.

Ranma just gave a soft smile back, and then told her like he had done so many time before, about his day.

Kasumi just sat and listening to him. Kasumi herself have talking to Ranma many time before and has help him. She had help him to be a better person, and she had secretly given him her heart.

_(You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
You raise me up... To more than I can be.)_

Ever since his fight with the Demi-god Saffron Ranma had avoided any and all fighting, His heart was troubled, by the fact that he had taken a life. Ever since the second failed wedding he has not talked to anyone. It had seemed that Ranma had lost all heart.

_(There is no life - no life without its hunger;  
Each restless heart beats so imperfectly;  
But when you come and I am filled with wonder,  
Sometimes, I think I glimpse eternity.)_

Once again Kasumi, The oldest and the most caring person that Ranma has ever meet was once again at his side, listen to him as he ranted about everything. Kasumi nodded and agreed that Akane was being unfair to him when she blamed him for what happen at the wedding, She cursed his father when he once again took Ranma's food.

As he was talking with her, he couldn't help but look into her caring eyes, he saw something in them that has never saw before. He saw that in the reflections in her eyes at how happy he was to be with her. He saw a possible future with her.

_(You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
You raise me up... To more than I can be.)_

Kasumi had watched him for over two years, after he had returned from China, and the wedding he had changed. Kasumi for some reason, felt something that she had never felt with no other. She felt love.

He Didn't feel it, why was he here? Was he really needed? What was his purpose for being here?

Was it to always to be a fighter? To be in endless fighting?

"Ranma?" a Gentle voice had called out to him. Then he felt her arms wrap around him in a soft hug. "Your not alone anymore." she said. Ranma could feel her strength, Strength that she was giving him.

Then he saw it, how she taught him how to live, after his return from china, how he broke down when they were cleaning up the Dojo, he saw her teaching him how to do his homework. She wasn't just there, to give him pity, she was there because she wanted to be.

She had shown him many thing, but the most imported thing that she had do was to always give him the strength he needed, and to show him on how to live.

_(And when I think, I think I'm not imported,  
and wonder what, it is I have to give.  
Is then you bring, you with me insurance,  
You give me strength and show me how to live.)_

Ranma stood up and held out his hand to her. He had to tell her something and he knew that best place to do. Kasumi has and always will trust him took his hand and walked with him. They had walked to the mountains the was in the area.

Ranma had took her to his favorite spot that he would do his train in private, and not have to worry about the others. He sat down near the end and Kasumi had follow him. She wondered what this was all about.

Then he heard him sing softly.

"_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains; You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas; I am strong, when I am on your shoulders; You raise me up... To more than I can be._" Kasumi knew this song it was one of her favorites. Then it hit her.  
The way she had always been there for Ranma, how he seems to have cheered up after talking to her.

He wasn't just singing the song, this is what he was saying. Had she really done all of that? Had she really helped him see how much stronger he had become? He looked at Kasumi and took her hand.

"Thank you." Ranma said. "If it wasn't for you, I would have been Depressed worst then Ryouga." Kasumi didn't move her hand, she didn't want to the words he had said, kept playing in her mind.

_(You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
You raise me up... To more than I can be.)_

Could Kasumi really have been the shoulder that he had needed? But then again the same thing could have been said for Ranma helping her. Though their talks Kasumi had started to see herself in a different light.

"Ranma, You have been there for me as well." Kasumi said, she was still holding his hand. "You helped me see that I have been ignored by my own family, the only time anyone had ever cared was when I was sick." Kasumi said with tears in her eyes.

Ranma looked at her.

"No Kasumi, that's not true. I....I care about you." Ranma told her. "Before I meet you I was like my father. He taught me things that I knew wasn't right, but then you came into my life, and everything had changed." Ranma took a deep breath, then turned to her. "Maybe that is why my love for you has changed." Kasumi eyes widen.

"But I thought..." She was cut off by ranma when he placed his figure on her lips and shook his head. "Akane well never trust me. Nor does she see me like that. Akane and I had a talk a few nights ago. My love for her had changed."

"Then who is it that you love." She had to asked, she had to know.

"You." Kasumi heart skipped a beat. He loved her? Kasumi closed her eyes. She had dreamed this for so long. She hug him gentle in her arms, and when she opened her eyes, she leaned in and gently kissed him on the lips.

_(You raise me up... To more than I can be.)_

Fin.

That's it. I'm kind of happy at it. The third part is from my Grandmothers Christian Music group call CMI, or the Michigan/Ohio Concert Choir. I was going to use the third part for Kasumi, and how that No one seems to care about her.

Well that's it. If you liked it or thought that it belong in the trash. (All Ranma and Akane Fans can drop dead.) Let me know.

Kidan Out.


End file.
